Cameras usually include an imager module, which has a sensor carrier, an image sensor mounted on the sensor carrier, and also an objective holder connected to the sensor carrier, as well as an objective that is inserted into a tube area of the objective holder in the longitudinal direction. Focusing may be achieved by a longitudinal adjustment of the objective in the objective holder, for instance using a thread pitch, with a subsequent fixation by an adhesive agent or by mechanical means.
Such an imager module is subsequently accommodated in a camera housing which serves as mechanical protection and, for instance, holds a circuit board device such as a circuit board with additional electronic components, and enables an attachment, for instance in the interior of a vehicle.
However, the relative positioning and alignment of both the image sensor in relation to the objective, i.e., the adjustment of the imager module, and the relative position of the imager module in relation to the camera housing, are generally quite complicated and lead to high tolerances.
Furthermore, generally, the heat dissipation of the image sensor or the cooling of the image sensor in order to ensure the excellent optical characteristics of the image sensor is quite involved.